jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Lily
These are the stories involving Lily, the baby daughter of Jaden and Alexis. Chapter 1: Lily's Dragon *(Jeffrey, in his dragon form, is resting by a tree outside in the backyard of the estate.) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleeping peacefully* *Baby Lily: *crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *still sleeping* *Baby Lily: *pokes his snout gently* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *yawns* *Baby Lily: *climbs on top of Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *smiles* Hello there, Lily. *Baby Lily: Sowwy fow waking you up. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, it's okay. So what's up, sweetie? *Baby Lily: I wanted to spend some time with you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. Sure thing, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles too* Tank you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're welcome, sweetie. *(Aqua and Xion arrive) *Xion: Hi, Daddy. Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: Hewwo Aunt Aqua. Cousin Xion. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hi, girls. *Aqua: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *crawling to the top of Dragon-Jeffrey's head* I was just gonna spend time with Uncwe Jeffwey. *Xion: *smiles* Aw. *Aqua: This is very sweet of you, dear. *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey on the snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Thanks, honey. *Baby Lily: *slides down Dragon-Jeffrey's neck to his body* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! *Xion: *smiles* Having fun up there? *Baby Lily: *giggles* I suwe am! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *uses his tail to briefly tickle Baby Lily on her belly* *Baby Lily: *laughs* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Cootchie-cootchie-coo! *laughs* *Baby Lily: *laughs more* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *stops tickling her and prepares his tail like a slide* *Baby Lily: *claps hands excitingly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *slides down his tail* Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!! *Aqua: *catches Lily* *Baby Lily: Again! Again! *Aqua: *smiles* Okay. *(As Baby Lily climbs up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail, Tammy and DJ arrive) *DJ: Hey. What's goin' on here? *Xion: Lily is having some fun on my daddy. *Tammy: Awwww. She sure is happy. *DJ: Yeah. *Baby Lily: *sees the cubs and smiles* *Tammy: *waves* Hi, Lily! *DJ: *waves* *Baby Lily: Tammy! DJ! *DJ: Having fun up there?! *Baby Lily: Uh-huh! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You two wanna join her? *Tammy: Really? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Tammy: Thanks Mr. Dragonheart! *DJ: Cool! *(The cubs join Baby Lily and slide down Dragon-Jeffrey's tail) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he watches* *Aqua: *smiles* You're so sweet to the kids, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, honey. *Xion: *smiles* You can't say "no" to them, can't you? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Of course not. *Baby Lily: *slides down Dragon-Jeffrey's tail again* Woooooooooo hooooooooooo!!!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and yawns* I'm gonna go back to my nap now while the kids have fun. *Aqua: *kisses his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks Aqua's cheek* *Aqua: *smiles* Sleep well, dear. *Xion: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and licks her cheek* *Xion: *smiles* Enjoy you nap, daddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and falls asleep* *(Aqua and Xion leave to Dragon-Jeffrey to sleep and the kids to have fun) *Baby Lily: *giggles as she slides down Dragon-Jeffrey's tail* *she looks at Dragon-Jeffrey's head* Uncwe Jeffwey? *DJ: He must've fallen back asleep. *Tammy: *to DJ and Baby Lily* Think we should leave him alone? *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's head, lifts his left ear and calls into it* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mutters sleepily* *Baby Lily: *crawls over to his snout and calls into one of his nostrils* Hewwo? *her voice echoes* *DJ: ...? What is she doing? *Baby Lily: *crawls ontop of Dragon-Jeffrey's snout and giggles* Wow. What a sweepyhead. *DJ: He is a heavy sleeper. No wonder why Mrs. Dragonheart wakes him up every morning. *Baby Lily: She does? *Tammy: Yep. At least that's what Xion tells us. *Baby Lily: *lifts his lip* Wow. Wook at his teeth. *Tammy: Yeah. *Baby Lily: I bet he can be weawwy scawy to his enemies. *DJ: Oh, you're right about that. *Baby Lily: *smiles and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* I feew so safe awound my Uncwe Jeffwey. *Tammy: *smiles* So do we. He's one of the bravest people...or dragons...that we've ever known. *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's closed eyes and lifts his right eyelid* Hewwo? *(No response) *Baby Lily: *giggles* You wewe wight, DJ. *DJ: *smiles* Told you. *Baby Lily: I wondew what he's dweaming of. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he sleeps* *Baby Lily: *smiles and giggles* I bet it's about my Aunt Aqua. *Tammy: *smiles* *Baby Lily:...! *smiles* Wet's see if he's a heavy sweeper after this. *starts to scratch his snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mutters sleepily* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she scratches* I knew it. If thewe's one thing he wuv's, it's being scwatched. *DJ: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smile widens as he sleeps* *Baby Lily: *smiles* But I know whewe he wuvs being scwatched most. *crawls back to his back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *starts to chuckle as he is tickled* *Baby Lily: *starts to scratch Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleepily* Oh, that's good. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she scratches* Gotcha. *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *yawns* *Baby Lily: Hey, Uncwe Jeffwey. Guess you'we not such a sweepyhead as I'm towd you awe. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: Sowwy fow waking you up. *smiles* But you can go back to sweep now. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks, Lily. *then falls asleep* *Baby Lily: I'm not gonna twy to wake up Uncwe Jeffwey anymowe. *DJ: We'd better leave him alone then. *Baby Lily: No. I just won't wake him up. I stiwl want to be with my Uncwe. *DJ: Well, all right. *Baby Lily: *looks at Dragon-Jeffrey's head and smiles* Hey! I have an idea! *Tammy and DJ: Huh? *Baby Lily: *crawls back in the house and grabs her painting materials* *DJ: Painting? *Baby Lily: *nods* Uh-huh! *with some pink paint, starts to finger paint something on Dragon-Jeffrey's cheek* *Tammy: ...? *Baby Lily: *while painting* I'm painting something meaningfuw fow my Uncwe Jeffwey. *DJ: *smiles* Aw. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleepingly chuckles* Aqua. My ocean queen. That tickles.... *Baby Lily: *giggles* I was rwight. *Tammy: *snickers* He sure does love her. *DJ: *nods* *Baby Lily: *finishes* Thewe. A big heawt to show how much I wuv Uncwe Jeffwey. *Tammy: *sees it* Aww!! *DJ: *smiles* How cute. *Baby Lily: Next one. *with some yellow paint, starts to paint something on Dragon-Jeffrey's muzzle* *DJ: What are you painting now? *Baby Lily: *while painting* You'll see. *DJ: Okay. *(Xion comes back) *Xion: Hey, guys. How're things going- *sees what's going on* What's Lily doing to my daddy? *Baby Lily: ...? Oh...hi, Cousin Xion. *Xion: *sees the heart on Dragon-Jeffrey's cheek* Did you paint that? *Baby Lily: Uh-huh. *feels worried if she is in trouble* *Xion: ....... *smiles* That's so adorable! *Baby Lily: ...! Weally? *Xion: Yep. In fact... *grabs a paintbrush* *Baby Lily: ...? *Xion: *smiles* I'm gonna join you. *DJ: *looks at Tammy and smiles* You thinking what I'm thinking? *Tammy: *grabs a brush* Make-over! *DJ: *grabs a brush too* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Tammy: *with blue paint starts to paint something on Dragon-Jeffrey's front left leg* *DJ: *takes some green paint and starts painting something on Dragon-Jeffrey's front right leg* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles in his sleep* Come on Aqua. You know I'm ticklish.... *Baby Lily: *giggles while painting* *(Jaden arrives and sees this) *Jaden: Hey, kids. Whatcha- ...! *tries to hold in a laugh* *Baby Lily: ...? Hi, Daddy. *Jaden: Oh! This is too rich! *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Hang on a sec! *runs off* *Baby Lily: ...? *(Jaden comes back with Alexis who has a camra) *Alexis: We've got to get a picture of this. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Alexis: *looks into the camera* Look this way, kids. *(The kids look towards the camera) *Jaden: Don't forget to smile. *(The kids smile at the camera) *Alexis: 3......2......1! *takes a picture* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: That's going in the scrapbook. *Xion: *smiles* *Jaden: Carry on kids. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *(The kids resume painting Dragon-Jeffrey) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *still sleeping* *Baby Lily: *covers her hands in green paint and presses them on Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mutters sleepily* *(Soon, the kids had painted his legs and face) *Xion: *giggles* It's nice to see my daddy with more color on him. *DJ: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ....... *yawns* *Tammy: He's waking up! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ....? *notices the colors on him* Am i dreaming? *DJ: *laughs* No you're not! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You kids did this? *Xion: *smirks* We sure did! *Dragon-Jeffrey: ... *laughs* Very nice. Awesome job. *Baby Lily:...? You wike it? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *(Aqua sees this and smiles) *Baby Lily: *smiles* I'm so happy to have you as my uncwe, Uncwe Jeffwey! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* And I'm happy to be your uncle and dragon. *Baby Lily: .....! My dwagon......? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Baby Lily: *smiles a bit* Weawwy? *Dragon-Jeffrey: You bet. *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely, coos happily and hugs Dragon-Jeffrey* I have a dwagon now!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Xion and the cubs: Aww! *Baby Lily: *smiles* But you'wl awways be my uncwe fiwst. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* And you'll always be my favorite little niece. *Baby Lily: *smiles and pets Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily as if he were purring* Chapter 2: Grocery Store *Jeffrey: *checks the list of items they needed* Hm. *Jaden: *checks it too* Quite a lot of things we'll need. *Jeffrey: Eeyep. *Xion: Mind if the cubs and i go to the store with you guys, Daddy? We're kinda bored. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Baby Lily: *reaches her hands out* Me too! Can I come?! *Aqua: *to Jaden and Alexis* What do you think? It would be good for her to go out somewhere. *Jaden: Well, she has been kinda bored lately too. *Alexis: *picks Baby Lily up* Awww. Of coarse you can come with us, my little princess. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tank you. *Jeffrey: All righty then. I'd better go get the ElementalMobile ready. *Tammy: We're all set. *DJ: Yep. *(Later, Spike is helping Aqua preparing Baby Lily's baby seat) *Aqua: Is it all set? *Spike: Yep! It's all ready! *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. *Spike: You're welcome. *Aqua: *straps Baby Lily int the seat gently* There we go. *Baby Lily: Tank you, Aunt Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* You're welcome. *Jeffrey: Everyone ready? *Baby Lily: *nods her head* Uh-huh! *Jaden: Weebo? While we're out, you and the Fugitoid are in charge. Okay? *Weebo: All right. *Discord: *appears and sits on a car seat* *Tammy: Discord? *Discord: I thought I'd come along for some excitiment. That, and Fluttershy needs some more food for her animals. *Fluttershy: I asked Discord to help me get the stuff i need. *Tammy: Oh, okay. *Jeffrey: *reading the list* "Cereal", "Diapers", "Baby Food", "Eggs", "Milk"... *Aqua: Everyone ready? Chapter 3: Scales and Arpeggios *Xion: Okay girls. You ready? *Tammy: Ready! *Sweetie Belle: Me too! *DJ: *prepares to play the piano* I'm ready too. You still don't mind me singing with you girls? *Xion: *smiles* Sure thing, DJ. Just for fun. *DJ: *smiles* *(Baby Lily crawls into the room) *Xion, Tammy, and Sweetie Belle: *singing* When you walk away. You don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. *DJ: *plays the piano perfectly as the girls sing* *Baby Lily: Ooh... *Tammy: *sees Lily* Oh! Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: What's going on? *Sweetie Belle: We're rehersing right now. *Baby Lily: ...? Rehersing? *Xion: For a concert. We're "The Singing Sweethearts." *Baby Lily: Wow! *DJ: Spike and i get to play the piano for the concert. And our friend Wander gonna help us in the concert too. *Baby Lily: ...Uh, Xion? *Xion: Yes, Lily? *Baby Lily: Um..... Can I.... join youw gwoup? *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Sure, you can. But you'll have to learn how to sing first. *Scootaloo: Who would help us teach her? *Tammy:......! I know who! *runs off* *Baby Lily: ...? *(Tammy returns.... with Princess Cadence) *Xion: Hi, Cadence! *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* The angel!!! *Princess Cadence: *chuckles* Hi, girls. Hi, DJ. How's it going so far? *DJ: We're doing great. *Tammy: Cadence. We've got someone who wants to learn how to sing like us. *Princess Cadence: Oh? Who is it? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Me. *Princess Cadence: *smiles* Aww. That's really sweet. *Baby Lily: Awe you weawwy gonna teach me to sing? *Princess Cadence: Of course, Lily. *Baby Lily: YAY!!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Princess Cadence: Now. Since you're new to this, let's start out with something simple. *Spike: *looks through some song books* How about this one? "Scales and Arpeggios". *Princess Cadence: Yes! Perfect. That's an easy one to start with. *Xion: Cadence and i will help you out, Lily. Okay? *Baby Lily: Okay. *Wander: Oh, this is gonna be fun! *tickles Baby Lily's chin* Lily's gonna sing! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *DJ: *smiles* All right. *(after practicing) *Princess Cadence: Are you ready to give it a try, Lily? *Baby Lily: Uh-huh. *Princess Cadence: Spike? DJ? *DJ: You got it. *starts playing the piano* *Princess Cadence: And remember, Lily. *smiles* Have fun when you sing. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Okay. *Xion: *smiles too* *Baby Lily: *singing* Do mi do mi do so mi do. Every truly cultured music student knows. You must learn your scales and your arpeggios. Bring the music ringing from your chest And not your nose. While you sing your scales and your arpeggios. *DJ: *smiles as he plays the piano* * Chapter 4: The Picnic *(Baby Lily is crawling around, wondering where everyone went) *Baby Lily: Hm...where's Mommy, Daddy and everyone? *(She decided to go look for them.) *Alexis: Lily! *Baby Lily: ...? *sees Alexis* Mommy! *Alexis: *picks up Baby Lily* We've been looking for you, sweetie. You don't wanna miss the picnic planned for today. *Baby Lily: Sworry. *Alexis: *reunites with the others with Baby Lily* I found her. *Aqua: *smiles* Everything's ready. *Alexis: *smiles* Great. * *Baby Lily: *smiles* Want a cookie, Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure, Lily. *Baby Lily: Open up pwease. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *opens up his mouth* *Baby Lily: *puts the cookie on his tongue.* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *closes his mouth and eats the cookie* ...Mmm. Thank you, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Mommy made them hewself. *Alexis: *smiles* Glad you like them, Jeffrey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, girls. ...? *sniffs around* *DJ: ....? What is it? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sniffs the air* ...Hm. *sniffs Baby Lily* ...! I think somebody needs a diaper change. *Baby Lily: Sowwy.... *Alexis: *picks her up* Mind if we go behind you to change her, Jeffrey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Sure. I won't look. *Alexis: Thank you. *goes behind Dragon-Jeffrey's back to change Lily's diaper* *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're welcome. *Xion: I can give you whatever you wanna eat in the meantime, daddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, Xion. Can i have a hot dog with ketchup please? *Xion: *smiles* Sure thing. *grabs a hot dog and looks for the ketchup* ...? Where is it? *Jeffrey's Pikachu: ...! *tries to hide the ketchup* *Xion: *rolls her eyes and holds her hand out* Hand it over, Pikachu. I know you have it. *Jeffrey's Pikachu: Pika. *gives it to her* *Xion: *takes it* I'll give it back in a quick moment. *puts ketchup on the hot dog* There. *gives the bottle back to Pikachu* *Jeffrey's Pikachu: *smiles* Pikachu. *Xion: *holds out the hot dog* Here you go, daddy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *takes it* Thank you, sweetie. *Alexis: *comes back out with Lily* There. All better. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and eats his hot dog* *Xion: *smiles* Enjoy it? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yep. *smiles* *Baby Lily: *rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's belly and smiles* Gwad you wike these snacks, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Aw. Thanks, Lily. *Baby Lily: *while rubbing his belly* Who's a happy dwagon? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and licks her* *Baby Lily: *giggles* You'we a happy dwagon! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Aqua: *giggles* How cute. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah. *rolls on his back, picks up Baby Lily with his mouth and puts her on top his belly* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Alexis: Be careful up there now, sweetie. *Baby Lily: You know I awways am, mommy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: She'll be all right, Alexis. *Baby Lily: *continues to rub Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *notices how big Dragon-Jeffrey's belly has gotten and giggles* My Uncwe Jeffwey's getting big and chubby again. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *rubbing Dragon-Jeffrey's belly and smiles* Is that wight? Awe you getting big and chubby again? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles more* I guess I have. *Baby Lily: *giggles and rubs his big belly* Who's a chubby dwagon? Who is he? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Me. *smiles* *Baby Lily: *giggles* That's wight. *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'm a chubby dragon! *chuckles more* *Baby Lily: *giggles happily* *Aqua: *giggles as she scratches Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* A fat dragon is a happy dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Jaden: *chuckles too* Still don't mind being told you're fat, big bro? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Nope. *Aqua: *smiles* I think you're more cuddly when you're chubby, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Shucks. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *smiles widley* Hey, Lily? *Baby Lily: Yes? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiling* How would you like to bounce on my belly? *Baby Lily: *gasps happily* Weally?! *Drago-Jeffrey: You bet, sweetie. *Baby Lily: Won't it huwt? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Of course not. *Baby Lily: Okay. *starts to bounce on Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *as she bounces* Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! *Alexis: *smiles* *Tammy: Can I join her, Mr. Dragonheart? Please? *DJ: Um...and me too? Please? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go right ahead, kids. *Tammy: *smiles* Wow! Thanks Mr. Dragonheart! *DJ: *smiles* Cool. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure thing. *(The cubs climb up to Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly) *Baby Lily: *giggles* *(The kids start to bounce on Dragon-Jeffrey's belly) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Tammy: *as she bounces* This is so much fun!!!! *DJ: *as he bounces* Yee-haw! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles as he watches* *Aqua: *smiles* You are such a big sweetheart, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I can never say "no" to them, honey. *Aqua: *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she comes down hard on Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey:...! Oof! *chuckles* Take it easy up there, kids! *Baby Lily: ...! Sworry, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* It's okay. *Baby Lily: *resumes bouncing on Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Xion: *watches and smiles* Looks like fun. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: Want to join them, Xion? *Xion: *smiles* Well, okay. *climbs onto Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* *Alexis: You sure you can handle it, Jeffrey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: I'll be all right. *Xion: *starts bouncing on Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *May: *giggles* Our personal trampoline for the kids. *Jesse: *smiles* Yeah. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* I can live with that. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she bounces* Weeeeeeeee!!! *Alexis: She's so full of energy. *Aqua: She sure is. *Jaden: *smiles* Lily doesn't even look tired. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I don't mind how long they bounce on me. *Alexis: Awwwww, Jeffrey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and relaxes* *Aqua: *rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's chin as he relaxes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *as she rubs his chin* Is my cuddly chubby dragon enjoying himself? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Yes, i am. *Aqua: *smiles while rubbing his chin* Who's my chubby dragon? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Me. *Aqua: *smiles* That's right. *Scratches Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* You're very chubby. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and yawns* *Aqua: Getting tired? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah. The kids can continue to bounce on me if they want. *Aqua: *smiles* Okay, dear. Sleep well. *kisses him on the snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and falls asleep* *Baby Lily: ...? Uncwe Jeffwey? *(No response) *Aqua: It's okay, kids. He's just taking a nap. You can resume having your fun if you want. *Xion: *smiles* You guys go ahead. I'm gonna get something to eat. *Baby Lily: Okay. *(Xion climbs down, leaving Baby Lily and the cubs on Dragon-Jeffrey's belly) *Baby Lily: *continues bounching on Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* *DJ: *smiles* *Tammy: *continues bouncing too* *DJ: *continues boucing as well* *Aqua: *smiles and watches as she scratches Dragon-Jeffrey's chin* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleeps peacefully* *Tammy: *does a hard cannonball on Dragon-Jeffrey's belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...! *mumbles as he sleeps* *DJ: *whispers to Tammy* Tammy, be careful! *Tammy: Sorry.... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mutters sleeply* *Aqua: *to Tammy* It's okay, Tammy. He's too asleep right now to be bothered by your bouncing. But please do be careful, okay? That goes for you and Lily too, DJ. *DJ: Yes Mrs. Dragonheart. We're sorry. *Aqua: It's all right. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *yawns and wakes up from his nap* *Aqua: *smiles* Sleep well, my cuddly chubby dragon? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yep. I needed that. *Aqua: *scratches his chin* The kids sure had a lot of fun on you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: They sure did. *Aqua: Just look. They've gotten so tired from bouncing they've fallen asleep on your belly. *(Dragon-Jeffrey sees that the kids had fallen asleep on his belly) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. *Aqua: *scratching his chin* You're so kind and generous to let them bounce on you, my chubby dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Thanks, honey. I wouldn't change myself any differently for them. Although I'll probably exercise this body now and then. *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* Gonna be a fat dragon now, are we? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Well, for the kids, i will. *Aqua: *kisses his snout* You're such a big sweetheart, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Aqua: *smiles* I love you thin or fat, Jeffrey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you, honey. *Aqua: *giggles and still scratches his chin* And right now, you've gotten really fat, my chubby dragon. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* I guess i have. *Aqua: *giggles and scratches his chin* Who's my cuddly fat dragon? Who is he? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* Me. *Aqua: *giggles* That's right. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I guess I blame it on your cooking, honey. *Aqua: *giggles* Well, I do what I can to satisfy you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you. *Aqua: *smiles* I love you too, Jeffrey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *peeks one eye open and smiles as she watches* *Aqua: *smiles as she pets Dragon-Jeffrey on the snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily as if he were purring* *Aqua: *smiles while petting* You like to be rubbed, don't you? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yeah. It feels good. *Baby Lily: *wakes up and starts to rub Dragon-Jeffrey's big belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *sees Baby Lily and smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles while rubbing* I wuv to wub youw big bewwy Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aw. You sure do, Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she rubs* VEWY big!! You suwe awe fat, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Yep. I sure am. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* Your ol' Uncle Jeffrey's gotten big and chubby. *Baby Lily: *giggles and claps her hands* *Aqua: *giggles* That's right. Really really big and chubby. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Oh, Uncwe Jeffwey. I wuv you when you'we fat. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's a good thing.... seeing how I'm gonna stay fat for you. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely* Weally?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods* *Baby Lily: *smiles and claps her hands happily* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I knew you'd like that. *Baby Lily: Does that mean I can bounce on youw big bewwy if I ask? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Sure. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thank you Uncwe Jeffwey! I wuv you!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I love you too, sweetie. *licks her on her cheek* Chapter 5: Babysitting Lily Tales of Lily - Babysitting Lily Chapter 6: A Day at the Beach *(Baby Lily wakes up in the morning to see Alexis) *Baby Lily: ...! Mommy! *smiles as she reaches her hands to her* *Baby Lily: You'we not gonna go swimming, mommy? *Alexis: No. I'm..... I'm just gonna lay back here and relax. *lays back against a bench* *Baby Lily: ...Oh. Okay. Than...... *crawls over to Alexis* I wanna be with you, mommy. *Alexis: *smiles* Awwwww. Okay, my princess. *picks her up on the bench* *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Alexis: *sighs in a relaxed way* *Baby Lily: *gently pokes Alexis' belly button with her finger* Beep. *Alexis: *giggles* *Baby Lily: *giggles and gently pokes Alexis' belly button with her finger again* Beep beep! *Alexis: *giggles more* Silly Lily. *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Alexis: *smiles as she let's Baby Lily playfully poke her belly button* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she gently pokes Alexis' belly button* *Alexis: *giggling* Having fun? *Baby Lily: Uh-huh! *Alexis: *smiling* As long as you're happy, than I am too. *Baby Lily: *smiles too, and gently pokes Alexis' belly button more* *Alexis: *giggles* That tickles. *Baby Lily: *giggles too, and pokes Alexis' belly button again* *Alexis: *laughs a bit* *Baby Lily: *giggles, then yawns* *Alexis: Awwwww. Are you getting tired? *Baby Lily: *nods* Uh-huh. *Alexis: *holds Baby Lily against her chest* You can nap with me, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Thank you, mommy. *Alexis: *smiles* Anything for you my princess. *Baby Lily: *lays her head against Alexis' right breast and falls asleep* *Alexis: *smiles* *Aqua: You're a great mother, Alexis. *Alexis: Awwwwwwww. Thank you, Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* You're welcome. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she sleeps against Alexis' cleavage* *Xion: *smiles* *Alexis: *smiles and strokes her hand through Baby Lily's hair* She's a little angel when she's asleep. *Aqua: *smiles* So sweet. *Alexis: *smiles and strokes her hand through Baby Lily's hair* And beautiful. *Xion: *smiles* Chapter 7: Learning to Read *(Baby Lily is looking though a little child's storybook) *Baby Lily: ...Mommy? Can you help me plwease? *Alexis: Yes, sweetie? * Chapter 8: I Love My Family *(Baby Lily sees Dragon-Jeffrey sleeping and crawls to him) *Baby Lily: Uncwe Jeffwey? Awe you fast asweep? *(No response) *Baby Lily: *giggles* I guess you awe. *starts to climb up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleeping peacefully* *Baby Lily: *reaches Dragon-Jeffrey's back* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *continues sleeping* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Oh, Uncwe Jeffwey. I wish I couwd tewl how much I wuv you wight now. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he sleeps* *Baby Lily: *smiles* You'we my favowite uncwe. You'we bwave, kind, sweet, pwayfuw, gentwe, cawing, and I feew so safe awound you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles while sleeping* *Baby Lily: *smiles* And it's not just you I wuv. I wuv evewyone in my famiwy! *(Xion, who was nearby, hears this) *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I awso wub my cousin Xion! She's my favowite cousin. She's beautifuw, cawing, kind, sweet, bwave and is wike a big sistew to me. *Xion: *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: ...! Cousin Xion? *Xion: Just thought I'd come check on you, Lily. That was very sweet of you. Chapter 9: Lily's Playmate (and Crush) * Chapter 10: A Day with Uncle Jeffrey (1) * Chapter 11: Lily and Xion *(In the nursery, Baby Lily had just finished stacking a block tower) *Xion: *smiles* Chapter 12: Lily and Midna *(Baby Lily was in the nursery, playing with her doll Fireball) *(Suddenly, Baby Lily hears a familiar laugh) *Baby Lily: Huh? *Midna: *teleports in the room and starts to sneak up behind Baby Lily* *Baby Lily: ...? *Midna: *is about to surprise Lily* *Baby Lily: ...Midna? *Midna: ...! *sighs* So much for the element of surprise. *Baby Lily: Sworry. *Midna: *smiles* It's all right, Lily. Chapter 13: Lily's Talent * Chapter 14: Lily's ABCs *Baby Lily: *stares at a pile of several letters of the alphabet* Hmmmmmmm..... *DJ: Hi, Lily. Chapter 15: Lily and Flurry Heart * Chapter 16: Babysitting Lily 2 Day 1 * Day 2 * Day 3 * Day 4 * Day 5 * Day 6 * Day 7 * Chapter 17: Baby Lily's Dream Adventure * (It was nighttime at the Justice Guardians' estate, and everyone was asleep. Baby Lily was peacefully sleeping in her crib, smiling as she dreamed) * Baby Lily: *smiles as she sleeps* Chapter 18: Pillow Fort *(Baby Lily grabs a pillow from the couch in the game room and crawls back into the nursery with it) *Baby Lily: *giggles as she sets up the last pillow* Thwere! Flurry Heart, our pillow fort is finished! *(Inside the babies' pillow fort, they had stuff such as dolls, canyons and paper, two warm and fresh bottles of milk and an opening in one spot, so they could see the TV) Chapter 19: *Baby Lily: *holds a container of Play-Doh, looks around and sees know one is in the play room with her* Whew! *opens the container, takes some Play-Doh out and is about to put it in her mouth* *DJ: Lily, don't! *Baby Lily: ...!!!! Oh poo!! I thought I was awone!! *DJ: Lily. Play-Doh isn't food. And it's not something to be eaten. *Baby Lily: But it wooks so tasty and squishy. Wike cookie dough! *DJ: It's fun to play with. But it's not to be eaten. It's dangerous. *Baby Lily: *pouts* You just want to take it fwom me!! *DJ: No. I don't. *Baby Lily: *holds the Play-Doh in the air so DJ can't reach* *DJ: I'm just trying to help... *Baby Lily: I wanna eat some of dis!! *DJ: But you'll get sick. *Baby Lily: ...!!! Weawwy? *tries to read the warning label but is having trouble making it out* *DJ: Here. *takes the cotainer* "Fun to play with. Not to eat." *Baby Lily: ...! *mopes* *DJ: I'm sorry. *Baby Lily: *tosses the Play-Doh aside* *DJ: Lily, just because you can't eat the Play-Doh doesn't mean you can't play with it. *Baby Lily: I don't wanna anymowe... *DJ: *puts the Play-Doh away* You know, Tammy and i almost ate something we weren't supposed to when we were your age. *Baby Lily: Hmmm? *DJ: That singing fish on the wall prop Mr. Dragonheart's dad has. We thought it was an actual fish, so...*chuckles in slight embarrassment* ...you can imagine the rest. *Baby Lily: *giggles a bit* Oopsie... *DJ: *chuckles* Yeah. They thought it was funny as heck. Then Xion explained about the fish prop to us. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Cousin Xion is so smawt. Chapter 20: Building a sand castle *(Baby Lily is at a big sand box and is trying to make a sand castle all alone) *Baby Lily: *sighs in a bored manner as she shovels sand* *Xion: *walks by* Hi, Lily. What's wrong? *Baby Lily: ...!!! Oh!! Cousin Xion!! Hi. *Xion: *sees what her baby cousin is doing* Making a sand castle? *Baby Lily: ....... *sighs* Yes.... *Xion: It doesn't seem fun to build a sandcastle on your own, isn't it? *smiles* But maybe i can help. *Baby Lily: *smiles* You wiwl?!? *Xion: *smiles* You bet. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Xion: *smiles* Aw. *Baby Lily: *hands over the pail* *(Xion starts helping Baby Lily make a sand castle) *Baby Lily: *tries to keep the sand together* It's not sticking!! *Xion: Hm...i think you'll need water for this. *Baby Lily: Whewe can we get some? *Xion: Wait here. *leaves* *(She returns with a small spray can of water) *Baby Lily: *sees someone behind Xion* *Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: DJ? *DJ: Hey, Lily! *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *DJ: *smiles* *Tammy: *comes out from behind DJ* Surprise!! *Snowflake: *appears from behind DJ too* Hi there! *Baby Lily: *smiles* You bwought them awong, Cousin Xion?!? *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. *Tammy: Xion said how lonely you were feeling. *DJ: So we came to cheer you up. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* Tank you!!! *DJ: Not a problem. *Baby Lily: *hugs the cubs* *DJ: *purrs* *Tammy: *licks Baby Lily's cheek* *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Snowflake: *smiles* Shall we get started? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Uh-huh. Chapter 21: Lily and DJ *(It was a beautiful day, and Baby Lily, who decided to just wear her red hairband and a diaper, was happily crawling around the estate. She spotted DJ in the living room, watching a movie) Chapter 22: Lily Learns of Art *(It's a nice sunny day and Xion is taking her home school lesson on art from Rarity) *Baby Lily: *crawls by and sees this* Hi, Cousin Xion! *Xion: *smiles* Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* Whatcha doin'?! *Xion: Art lesson. *Baby Lily: *coos happily and claps her hands* I wuv art!!! *Xion: *smiles* Aww. *Rarity: Do beg you pardon darlings, but we must resume this lesson. *Xion: Right. Sorry, Lily. *Baby Lily: Oh...okay. *prepares to leave, but gets an idea* ...Cousin Xion? Wawity? *Xion: Yes? *Baby Lily: Can I..... wearn with you? *Xion: *smiles* What do you think, Rarity? *Rarity: *smiles* Of coarse! In fact, I have an idea. I know a perfect way Lily can learn about art. *Baby Lily: Rweally?! How? *Rarity: *smiles* There's an old friend who has a whole collection of famous works of art who could teach you about them, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Oooh! *Rarity: As soon as everyone is ready and available, we'll take you over, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *coos excitedly* *(After a couple of hours, the Justice Guardians head over to the Mystery Mountain) *Jaden: Well, here we are! This is where our buddy Botley lives! * Chapter 23: * Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531